


The Warmth Within Your Touch

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Series: The Privilege of Being Yours [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Prostitution, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Mitch is sold into a brothel, and his first time is quickly spoken for.





	The Warmth Within Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery explanations of tags and content in the end notes. This is unbeta'd.

Ivan gets a note from the brothelkeeper when he’s seeing to his horse. He feels guilty about the way just the sight of the now-familiar errand boy gets his blood up. Giving him a coin, Ivan sends him on his way, tucking the note inside his shirt so he can read it later. He never wants Nolan to be privy to what he gets up to during the free time he’s afforded; his charge is innocent and sweet and Ivan is determined to not do anything to bespoil that. 

 

Just as he had hoped, the note tells him that a new boy has been sold to the brothel. He’s fair, with blue eyes and brown hair - exactly Ivan’s type. He takes a deep breath when he reads that the boy is virginal and he does the mental math quickly even though he knows he has enough to pay the arranged price. He sends a note with the errand runner the stables use, agreeing to the price and letting them know he would come by the next afternoon. 

 

The mistress greets him cheerily, as always; he’s become a favored customer, despite his slight shame of being such. A pretty, blonde boy named Oskar, who he’s seen before, is called over to show him to the newcomer’s room. He flirts, as many of the workers tend to, but he takes it in polite stride when Ivan doesn’t respond in kind. 

 

“Here you are,” he says, giving Ivan a sweet smile as he swings the door open. 

 

Vaguely, Ivan’s aware of the door shutting behind him, but he’s already enthralled by the boy sitting on the bed. He’s lovely and every bit of what Ivan was promised. He’s hunched in on himself a bit, expression fearful, but - unfortunately - that’s nothing new. 

 

“Hello,” Ivan says softly. “I’m Ivan. What’s your name?” 

 

“Mitch,” the boy all but whispers. 

 

“Mitch. Don’t be scared. I’m not here to hurt you.” Ivan can see his words don’t make much impact, but that’s alright. He’d paid a hefty price for the night so he can take his time. He sheds his outer layers, hanging up his armor and folding his clothes over a chest. The boy - Mitch - is in a fine cloth shift that clings to the barely-there curves of his body, giving him a tantalizing peek of what’s underneath.    
  


Giving the boy a soft smile, Ivan gestures toward the empty space next to him. "May I join you?"

 

"I... if you like?" 

 

Sitting carefully beside him, Ivan reaches out to gently cup his face. "You're very beautiful."

 

"Thank you." A warm flush grows in his cheeks as Ivan thumbs along his cheekbones, feeling the softness of his skin.

 

"May I kiss you?"

 

Mitch whimpers but nods, closing his eyes as Ivan leans in. He startles when Ivan kisses his cheek.

 

"I know you're scared but it's going to be okay," Ivan murmurs, then his lips are on Mitch's.

 

Mitch is inexperienced, that much is obvious; Ivan keeps kiss his soft and gentle, trying not to push. He coaxes Mitch to tilt his head a little, sighing softly when their mouths fit together just so and feeling Mitch tremble as he does. 

 

"It's okay, sweetheart. Just relax and feel.” The pet name slips from his lips with ease, but Ivan means it. Mitch has proven to be terribly sweet and Ivan wants so badly to make his first time pleasant.

 

Mitch is still so tense, though. Ivan rubs up and down Mitch's arms, trying to soothe him as best he can. He brings their mouths back together but Mitch shrinks from the kiss as soon as they break apart. Gently tugging him into his embrace, Ivan holds him, rocking just a little. "Tell me why you're so afraid?"

 

"My father told me that men will do whatever it takes to get what they want from me, and they won't be nice about it."

 

With a short, wry laugh, Ivan shakes his head. He rubs Mitch's back slowly, quiet as he tries to weigh his words. "Your father isn't entirely wrong. Men can be that awful. And you've no reason to believe I'm any different, especially not when I've paid for the privilege of being your first. But I want to be nice to you. I want you to like it, to enjoy yourself. There's a lot I can teach you."

 

"Do you promise?" Mitch's voice sounds small and unsure.

 

"I promise." Ivan holds him a while longer, continuing to rub his back and letting him cling. Nuzzling into his hair, Ivan finds Mitch smells of rich sandalwood and a little sweat. He breathes it in while he waits, letting it warm him more than he already is. 

 

Finally, Mitch takes a couple of deep breaths before looking up at Ivan. “O-okay.” 

 

Mitch leans into it when Ivan draws him up and into another kiss, making a soft little sound that digs at Ivan’s heart. He opens for it shyly when Ivan deepens the kiss, and he gradually wraps his arms around Ivan’s neck. Resting his hand on Mitch’s waist, Ivan eases them close enough that their bodies are touching. Mitch is warm and gradually relaxing a touch in Ivan’s arms. 

 

“Pretty boy,” Ivan murmurs when he draws away, kissing Mitch’s cheek and along his jaw. He slowly peppers kisses down his neck, feeling Mitch shiver and practically tasting the sweet whimper he makes. Nuzzling Mitch’s throat, Ivan pets at his flank, slowly teasing his shift up. Just when it’s at the tops of his thighs, Mitch tries to pull away, so Ivan lets it drop again. 

 

“Shh. You’re okay. We’ll leave this on for a while longer. Lay with me?” 

 

Mitch allows himself to be guided to the bed, breath coming a little fast when Ivan joins him. Stretching his arm out, Ivan invites him closer, letting Mitch war with himself until he suddenly clambers close, tucking himself into Ivan’s side. 

 

“I’m s-sorry. I’m scared.” Mitch’s voice sounds choked, and Ivan carefully nudges him to look up, finding tears welling in his eyes. 

 

“Of course you’re scared,” Ivan tells him gently, letting Mitch hide his face again. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m not upset or angry that you are. I expected you would be.” 

 

“You did?” 

 

Rubbing Mitch’s arm, Ivan hums a positive. “I did. I . . . well. I’ve lain with more than my share of virgins.” 

 

Somehow, Mitch’s tone manages not to be judgemental when he says, “Because you like it.” 

 

“Mhmm. I do. I like showing them what to do, how to touch. How good it can be.” 

 

Mitch is quiet for a long while after that. He’s fiddling with the collar of Ivan’s undershirt, so he knows that Mitch isn’t asleep. “Show me?” he whispers. 

 

“Please. I’d love to.” 

 

Ivan rolls them, getting Mitch partially under him and dipping down for a kiss. This time, when he rucks up Mitch’s shift, Mitch lets him, helpfully moving and sitting up so that Ivan can strip it off. 

 

“Gorgeous.” That gets Mitch blushing and squirming a bit as Ivan drinks him in. Ivan moves away long enough to strip out of his clothes as well. Mitch has surely seen other naked men before; he’s likely not highborn since he wound up here, and even then only certain members of the peerage and royal family - like Nolan - are forcibly kept chaste. Regardless, he stares, face going an even darker shade of red and his eyes going wide as he takes Ivan’s body and hardening cock in. 

 

Ivan’s glad that Mitch doesn’t try to get away when he crawls back onto the bed. He looks wary, still, but he lets Ivan kiss him and touch his chest. Rolling a bit more firmly on top of him, Ivan braces himself on his arms, enjoying the feeling of Mitch’s warm body against his. Besides his arms, legs, and around his cock, his body is smooth, and all of his skin is so soft. There are calluses on his fingers that speak to some level of work, but they’re still more tender than Ivan’s own. He’s perfect, really, already worth every bit of what Ivan had spent. 

 

“You can touch.” Mitch is staring again, and he startles a bit at being caught. Ivan just takes his hand and brings it to his own chest. The touch is tentative, light, as he traces his fingertips through Ivan’s chest hair and along the line of his pecs. Mitch brings his other hand up to touch Ivan’s shoulders and arms, curiously pressing his thumbs into the muscle there. He’s brave enough to touch Ivan’s sides and waist, but he doesn’t go any further on his own. 

 

Settling between his thighs, Ivan traces his fingers down Mitch’s belly, making his intent clear. There’s no way for Mitch to close his legs like this, not without kicking Ivan out of the way, so he tightens them and moans high in his throat when Ivan touches his cock. It’s beautiful, longer than Ivan’s own but about the same thickness. Mitch has definitely never been touched here just by the way he reacts as Ivan strokes him. His hands catch in the sheets, back arching and Ivan can’t make himself stop. Gasping, Mitch comes on a sharp cry, head tossed back against the pillow as he spills his release over Ivan’s fingers and his own belly. 

 

Easing him down, Ivan snags part of the spare sheet to clean his fingers and Mitch’s belly, watching him pant as he tries to gather himself. 

 

“You - I …” Mitch tries, but he can’t seem to find his words. Ivan kisses him, smiling against his lips. 

 

“I made you spend. Did you like it?” Covering his face, Mitch nods. It’s far too endearing, so Ivan eases his hands down so he can kiss his forehead and cheeks. “That’s good.” 

 

“But you didn’t . . .” 

 

“Not yet. We have all night, Mitch. I’m in no hurry. And you’ll be able to spend again.” 

 

“I-I will?” Gods, the innocence of this boy, Ivan thinks to himself. 

 

“You will. Young people often can, many times in a day.” Laying down next to Mitch, Ivan draws him close once more. He’s warmer now than he was before, a touch sweaty, but oh so pliant. It’s lovely to feel him relaxed and curled into Ivan’s side. 

 

It’s a surprise to hear him shyly ask, “May I touch you?” and Ivan has to bite back the groan that wants to escape. 

 

“Of course. Gentle, at first. Just feel, then I’ll show you how.” He’s hard pressed to stay relaxed when Mitch’s curious fingers play with his foreskin, easing it back over the head of his cock. Mitch traces the rim of the head and down the shaft, skirting Ivan’s balls before making his way back up. “Gods, that’s good. Now grip, like this.” Ivan curls his fingers around Mitch’s, showing him just how to stroke. He lays back and enjoys it, eyes flicking between Mitch’s hand and his face. “You’re doing very well. That’s good.” 

 

“It’s big,” Mitch mutters, half to himself. He draws his hand back a touch when Ivan laughs, but he’s apologizing quickly. 

 

“Forgive me. That will be quite a compliment to many of your customers. But yours is bigger.” Ivan smiles as Mitch ducks his head. “It is. Some will like that, quite a lot. You should know that it’s likely you won’t always be the one being taken. Others will want you to take them as well.” 

 

“Oh.” It’s clear that this hadn’t occurred to Mitch before, and he bites his lip as he considers what Ivan has said. “I don’t know . . .” 

 

“I could teach you, sometime. It’s not what I prefer, but I could. Or perhaps one of the others here will.” 

 

Mitch lays back against Ivan now, hand on his chest. Ivan just lets him rest, knowing he’s just thrown a lot more on top of what he’d already been dealing with. Some of Ivan’s arousal wanes, and he startles when Mitch’s fingertips graze his semi-soft cock. 

 

“Sorry!” Mitch exclaims, recoiling.

 

“No, no. It’s alright. You’re curious. Go ahead, please.” 

 

Gingerly, Mitch touches him again, watching intently as Ivan’s cock hardens under his fingers. He grips it when Ivan is nearly fully hard and strokes with the same careful movements of before. “How will it fit?” 

 

Ivan sighs, basking in the sensation. “I’ll open you with my fingers. There are bottles of oil on the shelves there, and that will ease the way so I can stretch you, and then take you.” 

 

“Okay.” Mitch seeks a kiss then, and he goes easily when Ivan rolls them. He still tenses with Ivan on top of him, but he doesn’t shy away. 

 

“Stay right there,” Ivan murmurs, pecking Mitch on the lips one more time before climbing out of bed. He plucks a bottle of oil from the shelf quickly, not wanting to leave Mitch alone for too long. 

 

Spreading his legs sets Mitch to trembling again. Ivan does his best to soothe it, kissing him leisurely. Regardless, he flinches when Ivan touches his hole with oil-slick fingers and he lets out a panicked sound. 

 

“Shh, it’s alright. I know it feels strange.” Rubbing little circles over the tender skin, Ivan drops kisses along Mitch’s throat and collarbones, nuzzling him lazily. He can feel Mitch’s hole clench and relax, tentative little flutters that he takes advantage of, pushing in when Mitch relaxes just enough. He stops there, letting Mitch clench around his finger before sliding it the rest of the way in. “Alright?” 

 

“Y-yes,” Mitch sounds breathless and a little hesitant, but that’s to be expected. Ivan watches his face as he eases his finger in and out of Mitch’s body, seeing the way his brows gather slightly, the way he bites his lip as though he can’t quite decide how it feels. His eyes drift shut, only opening again when Ivan nudges the tip of a second finger against his opening. Mitch makes a tiny distressed noise when Ivan pushes them both in, body tensing but Ivan sinks them in fully before stopping. He waits there, petting and kissing everywhere else he can reach until the grip of muscle around his fingers eases. 

 

“That’s good,” Ivan murmurs as he stretches Mitch bit by bit. Mitch’s hands find purchase in the sheets, as though trying to ground himself. Ivan takes it as a good sign when he starts to moan softly, and some of the tension in his expression as eased. His eyes have fallen closed again, a flush rising in his cheeks and spreading slowly down his neck and chest. “You’re so beautiful, Mitch.” 

 

Ivan crooks his fingers, and the loud cry that rings through the room makes him smile to himself. He does it again, looking up to find Mitch’s dazed, wide eyes gazing back. 

 

“W-what-” 

 

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” 

 

Mitch nods hazily at him, head tipping back when Ivan rubs over that spot lightly. He tries to graze it now and again as he spreads his fingers to stretch Mitch more. Now and then, Mitch will whimper, and Ivan will offer him a soft word to try to soothe him, making sure he’s not in pain before continuing. 

 

At last, Ivan draws his fingers out, adding oil to his palm and spreading it on his cock. He swipes his hand on the sheets to clean it as best he can before he crawls up Mitch’s body, settling between his thighs. Mitch’s eyes fly open, and he’s immediately clutching at Ivan, as though he’s not sure if he wants to pull him closer or push him away. 

 

“You’re ready. I promise, I will take it slow. Let me know if you hurt, and we’ll slow down, alright?” 

 

Mitch manages a shaky yes, hiding his face against Ivan’s shoulder. He’s breathing a little fast, but he holds still as Ivan lines up and nudges the tip of his cock inside. Mitch is warm and tight and he gasps aloud as Ivan sinks in incrementally. 

 

“Oh,” he whimpers after a moment. “Oh, w-wait, please?” 

 

Stilling, Ivan kisses his temple. “Am I hurting you?” 

 

“N-no but it’s . . . it’s so much.” 

 

“I know. But you’re doing so well. Tell me when you’re ready.” Nuzzling Mitch’s cheek, Ivan kisses his jaw and what he can reach of his throat without pulling away from Mitch. 

 

“Okay. Slow?” 

 

“Of course.” It’s exquisite and excruciating, going this slow. Ivan has to take deep, calming breaths to manage it, but Mitch feels incredible around him, and it is so worth it. He has to stop a couple more times before he’s fully inside, letting Mitch adjust before moving again. 

 

“There,” he says softly, pressing another kiss to Mitch’s temple as his hips meet the backs of Mitch’s thighs. “That’s all. How do you feel?” 

 

“So full.” Mitch’s voice is basically a whisper. 

 

“Do you hurt?” Ivan gets a shake of the head in response. “Good. I’m glad. I’m going to move, now, alright?” Another nod, and Ivan slightly pulls back, then pushes forward. Mitch lets out the smallest sound, and they grow in volume as Ivan works his way from tiny grinds to full thrusts until Mitch is moaning aloud. 

 

“So good,” Ivan tells him, pulling back enough to see Mitch’s face, drinking in the expression there. Angling his thrusts, Ivan shivers at the cry that Mitch lets out when he finds the right angle. 

 

“Gods,  _ please _ .” 

 

Doing his best to keep that angle, Ivan fucks Mitch steadily, biting his own lip to keep his orgasm at bay for as long as he can. He hisses when Mitch’s nails dig into his back, but it’s clear that Mitch is getting close, so he doesn’t protest. 

 

It’s a surprise when Mitch comes suddenly, without a hand on him. A cry tears up his throat, and the bite of his nails intensifies. Stunned, Ivan watches him as he rides out his release, sobbing a little every time Ivan thrusts in. Mitch looks up at him, now, tearful and letting out choked sounds, obviously overwhelmed but Ivan is near enough his own release that he pushes Mitch to keep taking it. 

 

“Fuck,” Ivan bites out, groaning into Mitch’s shoulder as he finally reaches his own orgasm. He spends inside, letting the residual flutter of Mitch’s body milk his release from him until he’s finished. 

 

Carefully, Ivan withdraws, noting the wince that flashes across Mitch’s face as he does so. “Sorry. That’s often unpleasant. Are you in any pain?” 

 

“No?” It comes out enough of a question that Ivan cups Mitch’s cheek, petting it until Mitch looks him in the eye. 

 

“Tell me.” 

 

“I ache inside and my - my thighs are tender. But I. . .” 

 

“You enjoyed that.” Mitch nods, and Ivan brushes their mouths together. “That’s good. You were so perfect. I couldn’t have asked you to do better.” 

 

“Thank you.” Ivan lays beside Mitch, drawing him to curl against his side. They’re sweaty, and Mitch’s release is smeared on his belly, but it doesn’t matter for now. He whines when Ivan’s hand wanders to his hole, running his fingers lightly over Mitch’s tender hole. There’s no blood to be seen when he inspects his fingers, only the traces of oil and his own seed; he hadn’t expected to see any but always likes to be sure. 

 

Mitch drifts off to sleep against Ivan, warm and heavy along his side. Ivan could sleep, but he takes a while to just watch Mitch in his rest. He knows that he’ll be back to have more of this boy; he’s too close to what Ivan wants for him to resist, and he hopes he’ll be able to teach Mitch most of what he will need to be successful in the brothel. A part of him feels guilty that - at the end of the day - Mitch is only a substitution for what he can’t have, but he intends to treat him as well as he can in the meantime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Super dubious consent because Mitch doesn't choose sex work and is extremely frightened and fearful.  
> Also, yes, he is the brothel worker that Ivan thinks of in The Privilege of Being Yours.


End file.
